Scars
by ravnesque
Summary: In a moment of private intimacy, Gar (timidly) decides to take off the gloves and shirt and show Rae all of his scars from his life prior to the Titans. (Don't know how thouroughly you know about Gar's past in the comics, but it's pretty messed up!) - This was a prompt from Felerial on Tumblr. I thought it was a fitting description!


This is an oldie, and one of the first prompts I had written. Just a simple oneshot, BBRae. Reading and reviewing is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Saturday evening, crime took the weekend off. Without the city in jeopardy, Robin claimed Titan's Tower for the evening. Although, Starfire insisted "they would _only_ be needing her bedroom." Robin had become a quite pretty shade of red when he'd heard his pretty alien girlfriend freely share this with the three remaining Titans.

Beast Boy laid a navy pinstripe towel on the sandy bay of the lake surrounding the T-Tower. Full moons were his favorite, he admired the gentle glisten on the lapping waves. Resting supine, he breathed to the rhythm of his own meditation.

He must've dozed off, because when Beast Boy awoke he saw Raven in the distance, meditating over the water in nothing but her black leotard. Folded peacefully in lotus position, she looked like a floating statue.

Beast Boy tried to keep his eyes off her, but without much luck. She must've sensed this, because the small Raven was getting bigger, and the changeling realized she was approaching the shore. He quickly laid back and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing.

"Gar." Raven greeted him tonelessly. He lazily opened one eye and grunted a nonchalant response. _Woah_. She _wasn't_ wearing her black leotard. She only wore a cropped black turtleneck sweater, and the smallest of bikini bottoms.

There was a curt tug on his towel, and he found Raven pulling at the corner. He scooted over.

"What are you doing down here?" The changeling sat up, running his hand through his sandy hair.

"I meditate over the water, and I like to swim."

"Since when?" Garfield discreetly ran his eyes over her sculpted figure. She was rubbing wet sand over her toned legs and he shot her a puzzled look.

Ignoring his first question, she paused to face him fully. "The sand makes your skin softer." She went back to rubbing.

The changeling nodded, digging his canine into his upper lip to keep from purring in delight. "So," Her hands continued in circular motions. "When are we gonna reserve the Tower for _us_?" He whined, picking up some wet sand and pressing it to her legs.

She rolled her eyes. "Please." She snickered. "Robin and Star are the power couple here." He sighed, dejected. "Listen," She placed a hand over his gloved ones. Although he wasn't in uniform, he continued to conceal his hands. "We may not have the inside of the tower, but we _do_ have the outside."

Glancing around, he saw it was true. Dark water stretched at least a mile and a half in diameter, the Tower being the radius. Beast Boy raised his brows and Raven scooted closer. _My,_ she was in a mood tonight.

Slowly but surely, Raven pulled off the sweater. Beast Boy stared, awestruck. She wore a black, sports bra-like swimming top and tossed the sweater aside. Eying at him coyly, he took the hint. Garfield leaned in to kiss her, but she stood, giggling, and ran into the water.

She splashed Garfield and laughed openly. With the huge lake around, her emotions couldn't do much damage. Garfield ran in after her, not caring that his khaki cargos and white tee were about to be soaked. He loved it when Raven allowed her emotions to be so carefree around him, and only him. He and Raven played in the water; the scene was so picturesque.

Finally, she'd had enough. She reigned in her emotions, and smoothed her violet hair so it was plastered to her head. Shivering fiercely, Raven waded out of the lake. Beast Boy knew her well enough, that he immediately exited the water soon after she. The small sorceress dried off and began searching for her sweater. Finding it in Garfield's hands, he gently dressed her. When her head popped out of the turtleneck, he gave her nose a playful kiss.

They sat in the sand with the towel shrouded around their shoulders. Raven rested her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck, and murmured contently. Garfield couldn't resist. His two fingers tilted her chin towards his mouth. Kissing him intensely, they failed to notice the sediment sticking to Raven's slick legs and Garfield's wet white shirt.

Raven sat up suddenly.

"I want you, Gar." She let go of the towel and crawled closer to him like a toddler. Once she was close enough, she tugged at the hem of his white tee. " _All of you_." Apparently her juvenile actions had no relation to the mature words that were coming out of her mouth.

Raven really _was_ perfect. She sat opposite of her boyfriend on the sandy shore, shrouded in his towel, in her tiny sweater and black swimming lingerie. Oh, how he _desperately_ wanted to share his whole self with her, but knew that was ridiculous. She would be scared, she would hate him! He was so flawed, and she was heaven-sent.

But those beautiful amethyst eyes begged him to change his mind.

He knew he had to open himself up to her eventually, and this felt so right. He nodded. He would meet her request.

Slowly, he crossed his arms and allowed each hand to pull the opposite side's hem, slowly stripping off his wet, dirty, shirt. He struggled getting it over his head, and felt his face burn as Raven slipped her hands around his neckline and helped it over his nose. She then took the damp t shirt, and pressed it to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled of lake and faintly of Beast Boy's own sweet scent.

Dropping the shirt, her petite hands explored his chest as she delivered him a flurry of compassionate kisses, while he timidly tried to remove his gloves. His hands quivered violently as he exposed his left, then right hand. When his entire upper body was exposed, she paused, as her eyes opened and she examined him in whole.

After a few seconds, Garfield removed his bare hands from her waist and hung his head. "This was a mistake, Raven. I shouldn't done this. I, I'm hideous." He grabbed the towel from behind her and covered himself.

"No," She insisted fiercely, taking the blanket back. Taking a deep breath and her eyes wandered over his upper body. He looked like a roadmap; bloodstreams and valleys of muscle occupied his strong chest. Deep scars marked his pectorals, along with bruises that would never heal. A particularly dark mark initialed his neck, where his uniform would usually cover. That must've been where his parents had injected him with the Sakutia-curing serum. She couldn't imagine how severe his back could be.

Her eyes were full of questions he didn't want to answer. "My past, Raven." He swallowed. "I was, beaten, whipped, my shoulder's taken a bullet, I lost my parents, self harm, because, I just-" his voice cracked and his shoulders shuddered with memories of his dark past.

 _"I don't care."_ Cold fingertips traced his deep marks. "All of your scars, your past, everything that made you, _you…_ " She trailed off. "Garfield, I love you. _I've never loved you more than I do, right now_. And it's only uphill from here."" She ran the back of her hand over his right cheekbone, wiping his tears. She took special care to nuzzling and kissing each one of his scars. She finally made it to the nape of his neck, where his darkest discoloration had been pinpointed, so many years ago. Cashmere clad arms wrapped around his neck, as her lips applied more pressure. His trembling body practically melted.

Beast Boy tried to keep his breathing steady. "You mean that?" She was now massaging sand over his naked chest, like magical yet casual motion that made his scars seem insignificant.

"Yeah," She whispered seriously. He seemed to accept her answer, because he placed his ungloved hands back on her waist.

"Now," she had a playful glint in her eye. She straightened up and the moon traced her silhouette. "Take off those pants."

Man, he was a fool to think he and Rae needed the _inside_ of the Tower.


End file.
